Anti-Gravity
by No1fan15
Summary: Tiencha has come into being many times. From the first fusion to the last each time is a new experience. And he loves every second of it.
1. Chapter 1

Together.

That was the only way to describe how he felt. The brand new fusion threw a few test punches in the air and was satisfied with the balance they had. Various other moves proved to be the same. The flaws from his two halves had disappeared in his whole. At least the fighting flaws. Internally he was a mess. Both of his halves had always been stubborn and now it turned out the two had been keeping secrets from each other. They didn't have anywhere to hide them anymore. Nearly twenty years of emotions were combining all at once. The more he dwelled on it the more overwhelming it became. He hovered cross legged in the air and tried to meditate. After a while he could sense the two calming down a bit. He smiled proudly.

"I can do this." he said to himself. Finally speaking aloud revealed his voice to be rather deep with a familiar smugness. He liked his voice.

"I can do this." he repeated. He was a little louder this time. There wasn't anyone nearby to hear him but he did it none the less. It made him feel comfortable. Slowly he uncrossed his legs and floated a little higher. His halves hadn't felt excited about flying in years but now the experience filled him with a sense of wonder. They may have flown before but he hadn't. He stretched his limbs and looked towards the sky. He wondered why it looked brighter than one half remembered until he blinked a few times. Right, he had three eyes. He started to laugh despite himself.

Everything was a new experience for him. After all, he had never existed before a few minutes ago. He laughed louder and shot up into the sky. On his way through the clouds he tested one of his halves techniques. Sure enough it only took a few seconds for a second set of arms to grow from his shoulders. With another laugh he flew up above the first cloud layer. He reached out one set of arms to ethier side like wings and wrapped the other around his torso. He let himself drop down as he took in all the sensations he was experiencing. He knew he would only have half an hour to exist before he had to seperate. He found he didn't mind. As long as his halves stayed together he'd get to be himself again.


	2. Chapter 2

United.

The second time he becomes aware of being himself again Tiencha knows. He knows his halves are excited for this time. They're in a fight and they've fused to gain the upper hand. Tiencha smirks and cracks his knuckles as he feels the adrenaline course through his body. He's made of two fighters with nearly forty years of experience between them. He was literally made for this.

"I fuse, you lose!" he shouts triumphantly as he launches himself towards the action. He nearly rolls his eyes at himself. Such a corny line. It was most likely from Yamcha. Tien thought it was funny, maybe even a little cute, so Tiencha kept on smiling as he threw punches.

After fighting for quite a while Tiencha realized that his time was nearly up. The half hour limit really was inconvenient but the thought of it only made him fight harder. The less time he had the more energy he'd have to put into the battle. He could sense backup arriving and felt a little relieved. The others could finish up what he started later. For the time being...

"Bring it on!" he shouted with confidence, two voices united as one, as he leaped back into the fray. He was in his element. His halves were comfortable so he was too. He let out a yell as he used the rest of his energy to grow his extra arms. His time was almost up so why not show off a little?


	3. Chapter 3

Panic.

He's never felt this before. His heart is beating faster than ever and his breath is coming in short gasps. He tries to orient himself but the area around him is unfamiliar. Cliffs loom above him as he sits at the bottom of a canyon. The wasteland could be anywhere his halves have trained before. It's only when he tries to get up that he notices the pain. It's strong and burning. His left side feels like it's on fire. He looks down to see he's already covering a wound of some kind with his hand. He slowly raises it and bites back his nausea. Thick and dark red blood coats his fingers. He can't see past his gi but he can imagine how bad it looks. He leans back on the rockface, takes a deep breath, and tries to remember how he got here.

Right away he can tell one of his halves is a much weaker presence than the other. Injured. Faint. The other one has the memories of the fight they had just been in. One of them had been hurt, badly, and their teammate with the sensu beans was too far away to get to in time. So they fused. An attempt to keep the wounded half alive long enough to be healed. They would share the pain. Share the damage. Tiencha would have laughed if his side let him. His halves really cared about each other.

He tried to focus on that feeling instead of the pain. He noticed it had been a while since the last time he existed. It seemed his halves had gotten closer in the time between. Much closer. He cracked a smile and coughed out a chuckle.

"I love you..." he mumbled to himself. That was a sentiment from both of them. A feeling they shared. Tiencha took that love and focused on it. He closed his eyes and put pressure on his injury. He needed to make sure he didn't bleed out while he was waiting for help to arrive. His halves felt a little bitter about needing help, one much more so than the other, but they both knew they couldn't move on their own. Tiencha could vaguely sense a familiar Ki approaching him. He let himself relax a little as he started to black out. They'd be okay. All of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Comfort.

The fourth time he forms the first thing he does is wrap his arms around himself. He takes several deep breaths and closes his eyes. His initial confusion fades as he calms down. He's on a bed. Their bed. One of them must have had a nightmare.

"It's okay." Tiencha whispers to himself. "I'm here."

He stays like that for a while. The pain the nightmare had caused slowly vanished. He couldn't remember what it was or which half had it. It didn't matter. They were together now and had been for a long time. Tiencha smiled softly. His halves had definitely gotten closer then the last time he had existed and they had already been in love back then.

He opened his eyes to see an engagement ring on each hand. Simple, silver, and small enough to not draw too much attention on one hand. Must be Tien's. The other was slightly larger with a bright orange gem set in the middle. The center of attention. That was Yamcha. Tiencha grinned wider as he looked down at the rings.

"You two had better give me at least one dance at the wedding." Tiencha said. He spoke directly to his two halves. He had formed enough times to cement his own personality and opinions and his current opinion was that the big day couldn't come soon enough.

He let himself fall back into the bed and start to drift off to sleep. He knew he would run out of time and unfuse by morning for sure but for the moment he drank in the feeling of being together. A ghost of a smirk crossed his face as he finally began to sleep knowing that his halves would wake up in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Joy.

The fifth time he forms Tiencha is overcome with joy. He laughs with two voices combined as one. He knows right away why he's here and where he is. His halves kept their promise. They had saved him a dance at the wedding. He looked down at his appearance with a grin. Two different attires meshed seamlessly into a single outfit. A wonderful match to the two golden bands that now joined his engagement rings.

He spun and swayed to the music with no need for a partner. His favorite song was playing. The one that Yamcha had taught Tien to dance to. Tiencha had never heard it before but he knew every word and every beat. When the tune finally faded he opened his eyes to see people surrounding him. Friends. He smiled as he saw them.

"Thank you. This means so much to them. They're both so happy that you're here. All of you." he said.

For the rest of his time he spoke to as many people as he could. He said all the things his halves didn't or wouldn't. Things like how much said person meant to them. How they hoped the world would stay at peace so everyone could be happy. Plus a little bit of secret sharing because if he didn't get a speech to embarrass the grooms with he was sure as hell going to do it now.


End file.
